Photograph
by unreal123
Summary: Set about 5 to 6 years after the events of Revenge of The Fallen. Sam and the Autobots have continued to take the war to the Decepticons.


Photograph

Set about 5 to 6 years after the events of Revenge of The Fallen. Sam and the Autobots have continued to take the war to the Decepticons.

"I miss her so much it hurts Bee" Sam said in a low pained voice.

The yellow Autobot bent his head to look at Sam.

"We all miss her Sam" said Bee doing his best to cheer up Sam. Not day went by without Sam bringing up Mikaela.

"Why did it have to happen Bee" Said Sam looking down into his lap shaking his head?

Mikaela used to sit right here he said. As he stared down into his empty lap. But it had been years since Sam and Mikaela had spoken or even seen each other.

Why…why did this happen to me? Sam spoke again I mean I never asked to be a part of this war. I never wanted it to be like this.

I've watched good friends die on the battle field. The only woman I ever loved was stolen away form me.

"No one took her away form you Sam" said Bee. She and father went into hiding because they thought it was the best thing to do.

I understand that Bee but it doesn't help me at all. I just want to see her one more time. To hold her again like I used to. Because that what we did when we where afraid we held each other until the fear passed.

I'm afraid every day now Bee. I'm afraid that every day will be my last day. That Ill die before I even get a chance to see her again. To tell her what I should have told her years ago when I had the chance… I love you Mikaela.

Now I always have this feeling in the pit of my stomach. I can't get over it what if I told her. Would she have stayed for me? I could never ask her to leave her father she already had so little time with him. I just can't help thinking that things would have ended up different had I told her those three words.

Let's go Bee said Sam I need a hard drink. Bee transformed back into car mode. He knew it would do know good to argue. Sam had begun to drink heavily after Mikaela left. At first Bee thought he just needed to get over her. Soon he found that Sam would drink himself stupid just to fill the gap that Mikaela used to fill in his heart.

Bee watched him drink so much once that he passed out right there on a bar stool. Sam said Bee through the radio. There's something I want you to have. Open the glove box said Bee.

Sam reached over and pulled open the box. He looked inside there was a single piece of paper in there it looked like. He picked it up and released it was a photograph. One of the last one's he Mikaela and Bee had taken together before she had been taken away by her dad.

He and Mikaela where both smiling warmly for the camera. Bee was bent down on his knees with his massive arms wrapped around them both. Sam couldn't stop looking at that photo. It wasn't fair damn it he punched the dash broad not thinking about Bee but only about Mikaela. Then finally the tears began to run down his eyes and he cried silently in driver's seat. Bee's holo form kicked in and he began to rub his shoulder doing the best he could to calm him before he really got worked up.

…………**.**

Mikaela paced back and forth in front of a window of a rest stop just outside the city limits of place her and her dad had been relocated. She was waiting on one thing and one thing alone Optimus Prime. Every week Optimus would some how slip away from the Autbots base and come to see her without anyone finding out.

Because the truth of the matter was she wasn't supposed to be in contact with the Autobots or Sam anymore. Not her choice of course but her fathers he may have thought he was making the right decision by keeping her safe but he was wrong. She was sick all the time sick of not knowing what was going on back home. Back where her real home was with the Autobots and Sam.

Now every week she waited on Optimus. Hoping that he wouldn't bring bad news that Sam was ok. Mikaela passed the window anther time and a blue and red flamed semi pulled into the parking lot and Mikaela ran out into the parking lot and jumped into the cab to great Optimus. Bad news she stated the minuet she sat down in the driver's seat. Optimus holo kicked in and he appeared in his human form next to her.

Optimus sighed and got ready to tell Mikaela the worst. He had just spoken to Bumblebee on the way. Who had told him about Sam's sudden break down upon seeing the old photograph. Mikaela he began not sure how to start. Then decided to just tell her the truth. This isn't going to be easy for you to hear he said looking over at her.

But it's the truth and the truth is Sam's a mess he talks about you every single day. He misses you so much. What's worse is he's started to drink again. He stopped after the last time he passed out. But Bee tells me and I just spoke with him that he was ready to go drink again tonight. That was until he showed him an old photograph of the three of you together and then Bee says that he just broke down and cried.

I can't even begin to imagine the pain Sam is in every single day finished Optimus. Every day he wakes up and pulls himself together. Some nights Bee says he even cries himself to sleep and others he takes sleeping pills.

Will then that's that isn't said Mikaela? I have to see him again. Mikaela said Optimus you know I can't allow that I made promise. Fuck your promise said Mikaela Sam and I both are falling apart. That's all you can think about is orders and promises? I'm sorry said Optimus once again before his holo disappeared and Mikaela know it would do her no good to argue.

So she climbed out of the cab and watched Optimus pull away and as soon as he was out of sight she burst into tears as well. I'm coming back to you Sam no matter what she said to herself between her sobs. Then pulled out a piece of paper she kept on her at all times. Because she wasn't supposed to have the number that was written on the piece of paper. It was Sam's new cell phone number the one he was given after her and her father went into hiding. It was a number Bumblebee had given her.

She took out her own cell phone and began to dial.

………**.**

Bee had just finally managed to calm a shattered Sam down. At least he hadn't had anything to drink. Bee looked back at Sam was resting peacefully in the back seat. He was getting ready to drive Sam back to his apartment when he heard Sam's cell phone begin to ring. He snatched it up before it could disturb the now peaceful Sam.

Hello he snapped at whoever was on the other line and dared call this late for it was going on midnight now. Bee said a voice on the other side of the line and Bee sank into the seat he was in. Mikaela said Bee back what is it? Bee could tell by the sound of her voice that she had been crying.

I need to see Sam she said simply and I need you to make it happen she said. I don't know if I can do that Mikaela said Bee Optimus says… Mikaela cut him off Optimus is of no concern to me said Mikaela but Sam is and I want you to get us together somehow and I don't care what it takes or what you have too do too get it done. Bee began to protest again but the line clicked dead and he was left sitting in the darkness.

Sighing he began to drive Sam home. As he drove he began to form a plan.

Continued…


End file.
